Des points supplémentaires
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction du OS de sythlerinxxx. Hermione va voir le Professeur Snape pour obtenir des points supplémentaires, mais un accident de potion l'amène à faire plus que prévu. Gros citron. Première place du "WICKED'S WEEK LONG CHALLENGE"!


**Note de l'auteur:**

**C'est ma participation officielle au « Wicked's Week Long Challenge ». Voici les règles (prises sur le profil de LemonyWickedAwesome) :**

**Doit être un pairing Snape/Hermione**

**Doit être classé M.**

**Peut être de n'importe quel genre.**

**Doit être un one-shot de moins de 3000 mots.**

**Ne peut pas être une fic déjà postée/Doit être entièrement nouvelle.**

**PAS DE FLUFF ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, PAS DE FLUFF !**

**oOoOoOo**

**Bon, profitez bien !**

**Udpate : J'ai gagné la première place ! Wow! Je n'y crois toujours pas ! Merci LemonyWickedAwesome !**

**oOoOoOo**

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ni rien de rattaché à Harry Potter. Par contre, la situation est à moi.**

**oOoOoOo**

Hermione Granger prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer, alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée de la porte de la classe de Potions. Elle détestait avoir à l'admettre, mais elle était vraiment effrayée à l'idée de passer les quatre prochaines heures seule avec le Professeur Snape et ses critiques sévères.

Le pire, c'était que c'était son idée à elle seule.

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle était venue voir Snape dans son bureau pour lui parler de sa moyenne. Elle n'avait eu que 5 points au lieu de dix. Snape lui avait injustement pris des points en arguant que son écriture était inadéquate. Hermione, outragée par cette injustice, lui avait demandé s'il pouvait améliorer sa moyenne en lui faisant faire un travail supplémentaire. Snape avait reniflé à sa proposition, mais finalement accepté de la laisser venir plus tard dans la soirée pour lui donner le travail qu'il avait prévu de lui faire faire. Hermione s'était dit qu'il n'avait accepté que pour lui refiler quelque chose d'affreux. Elle redoutait le devoir prévu, mais était déterminée à récupérer ses points, pour ce cours.

Elle était donc là, marchant volontairement à sa propre perte. Ou plutôt, vers une session extra-longue des habituels commentaires sarcastiques de Snape, de son attitude condescendante, et, plus généralement, hostile. La tête haute, Hermione poussa enfin la porte et entra dans la salle de classe humide.

« Vous êtes en retard, Miss Granger. » Snape était assis derrière son bureau, une longue plume d'aigle à la main. Il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux quand elle entra.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, » répondit-elle, avec la ferme et inébranlable volonté de masquer la nervosité de sa voix, « Je suis arrivée précisément à l'heure. »

Snape leva les yeux de ce qu'il écrivait et haussa un sourcil.

« Méfiez-vous, Miss Granger, » dit-il d'une voix basse, « je ne tolèrerai aucune insolence de votre part. Je ne veux pas avoir à commencer à ôter des points à votre maison. »

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, » dit rapidement Hermione. Sans savoir ce que le maître des potions voulait d'elle, elle resta debout, mal à l'aise, devant son bureau, dans l'attente de son ordre. Il prit son temps pour finir la note qu'il écrivait, puis remis soigneusement sa plume à sa place, et se leva. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le tableau noir à l'avant de la pièce. Les mots commencèrent à apparaître, comme tracés d'une main invisible. Hermione aurait pu dire de suite que c'étaient des instructions pour élaborer une potion.  
« Votre tâche de ce soir est de concocter un tonique d'amplification sensorielle. Si vous pouvez préparer cette potion de niveau avancé de manière satisfaisante, j'envisagerai de vous accorder des points supplémentaires pour vos efforts. De votre part, je m'attends à une potion parfaite en moins d'une heure. Votre temps commence maintenant. »

Snape agita sa baguette une fois de plus, invoquant un sablier d'argent rempli de sable émeraude, qu'il plaça sur le bord de son bureau avant de retourner à sa place, pour reprendre sa plume.

Hermione se précipita pour mettre en place son chaudron et récupérer les ingrédients. D'après les instructions, elle pouvait déjà dire que ce serait une potion difficile à confectionner. La plupart des ingrédients devaient être ajoutés à des moments très précis, et de manière très spécifique. « Eh bien, » pensa-t-elle en retroussant ses manches, « Je ferais mieux de me mettre au travail. »

Hermione se mit à découper, peler et trancher les ingrédients de la potion, les ajoutant précautionneusement à son chaudron. Elle fut bientôt en sueur, sous l'effet combiné de la chaleur du feu qui brûlait et de l'intensité de sa concentration. Elle était heureuse de voir que chaque chose ajoutée réagissait de la bonne manière, de la consistance jusqu'à la couleur du liquide. Jusqu'à présent, tout semblait se dérouler comme prévu.

Le temps passait vite alors qu'Hermione concoctait savamment sa mixture. Elle était entièrement concentrée sur son travail, déterminée à ce que le tonique soit parfait. Elle était tellement focalisée sur son travail que lorsque Snape quitta son bureau pour contrôler par-dessus son épaule l'avancée de son travail, elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle se préparait à ajouter soigneusement à la mixture le dernier ingrédient, le sang de scarabée, lorsqu'il parla enfin.

« Le temps file, Miss Granger » prévint-il. Hermione sursauta violemment, et toute la bouteille glissa dans le chaudron. A sa plus grande horreur, l'accident causa une projection qui envoya des gouttelettes de tonique sur ses mains et ses bras.

Hermione regarda ses mains, complètement paniquée, là où la potion l'avait touchée. Le liquide violet s'évapora rapidement de sa peau, sans laisser de résidu. Un instant, Hermione pensa qu'elle allait échapper à tout effet secondaire, et elle s'apprêtait donc à pousser un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit une sensation de chaleur remonter en picotant le long de ses bras. Son pouls s'accéléra à mesure que la chaleur continuait à remonter, avant de parcourir son corps. Elle haleta lorsque le picotement alla s'installer de lui-même entre ses jambes, causant l'explosion d'un besoin lancinant dans son bas-ventre.

Tout d'un coup, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses furent en feu. Les bouts de ses seins furent soudainement tendus, et, si on y prêtait attention, visibles à travers sa chemise. Son souffle s'amplifia et devint erratique, tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de luxure. Son sexe lui faisait sentir douloureusement le besoin d'être rempli. Elle tourna un regard fiévreux vers Snape, qui restait immobile et avait l'air plutôt étonné.

Hermione se lécha les lèvres et laissa courir ses mains le long de son corps hyper-sensible. Elle était complètement étouffée de désir. Snape regarda, stupéfait, sa jeune étudiante retirer si vite son haut qu'elle le déchira, exposant un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire et une fantastique paire de seins.

« S'il vous plaît professeur » gémit Hermione. « Je suis tellement excitée ! S'il vous plaît, touchez-moi ! » Elle attrapa ses seins de belle taille dans ses mains délicates et commença à en caresser les extrémités tendues, rejetant la tête en arrière et haletant à la sensation. Lorsque le professeur ne fit aucun mouvement pour accéder à sa demande, elle plongea en avant pour attraper les poignets de Snape et mettre ses mains sur ses seins.

Snape durcit instantanément. Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas été avec une femme, et jamais avec une qui soit aussi jeune et délicieuse que celle-ci. Le désir lui embruma l'esprit, jetant immédiatement toutes ses réticences par la fenêtre. Il commença à pétrir rudement les seins d'Hermione, puis se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Elle répondit passionnément au baiser, ouvrant sa bouche devant l'invasion de sa langue alors qu'elle levait les mains pour les perdre dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Lorsque le couple eut besoin d'air, la chemise d'Hermione était entièrement retirée et son soutien-gorge la suivit rapidement. Son joli bonnet C apparut, libre, les petits tétons roses tendus. Snape grogna à la vue de ses deux globes parfaits, et, sans perdre de temps, les attaqua avec sa bouche. Il n'était pas doux, mais à chaque fois qu'il en prenait un avec ses dents, Hermione criait d'extase. La potion semblait avoir réveillé chaque nerf de son corps, chaque contact semblant dix fois amplifié. Son cœur battait sous la pression de son envie, et elle savait que sa culotte était complètement imbibée de son excitation.

« Oh mon dieu, professeur ! » cria-t-elle. « Je vous veux tellement ! »

« Tout vient en son temps, ma petite Gryffondor » ronronna-t-il, s'éloignant de sa splendide poitrine. Avec force, il la saisit par la taille avant de la déposer sur le bureau le plus proche. Il lui retira ses souliers de lycéenne avant d'atteindre la jupe écossaise de son uniforme. Il attrapa les côtés de sa culotte et la fit glisser en bas de ses jambes. Hermione haleta de désir lorsqu'elle sentit la caresse des mains de Snape alors qu'il lui retirait son sous-vêtement de dentelle.

Finalement, elle resta assise ne portant en tout et pour tout que sa jupe et ses chaussettes hautes.

"S'il vous plait", supplia-t-elle. « S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de vous. » Snape eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant le désir s'insinuer dans sa voix et s'installer sur son visage. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et plaça une main sur chacun de ses genoux pour écarter ses jambes. Les yeux de Snape s'assombrirent de luxure quand son sexe très humide fut dévoilé.

« Regarde à quel point tu es mouillée pour moi » grogna-t-il. Il sortit sa langue pour goûter son abondante liqueur, et Hermione gémit et se tordit en réponse. Sous l'effet de la potion, le plus petit contact lui envoyait des vagues de plaisir dans le bas-ventre.

« Si réactive » murmura-t-il. Il fit courir plusieurs fois sa langue le long de sa fente, suscitant de petits soupirs d'extase.

« Oui ! Professeur ! » gémit Hermione. "Putain! C'est si bon, n'arrêtez pas!" Sous l'impulsion des cris de luxure d'Hermione, Snape commença à lécher le sexe d'Hermione comme si c'était l'élixir de vie. Il conduisit sa langue aussi profondément qu'il put, puis se recula et en utilisa la pointe pour jouer avec son clitoris. A cette sensation, Hermione commença à bouger les hanches contre la tête de Snape, le forçant à placer ses mains sur ses cuisses pour l'obliger à rester immobile.

Dans l'état d'hyper-sensibilité où elle était, les attentions de Snape furent trop pour Hermione. Avant qu'elle ne puisse le comprendre, elle jouit puissamment sous les vagues de plaisir qui émanaient de son intimité contractée. Snape but toute sa cyprine alors qu'elle coulait vers sa langue.

La potion ne semblait pas avoir fini de faire son effet sur elle, puisque même si elle venait juste de jouir, Hermione se sentait toujours aussi excitée. Son con la tiraillait toujours de son envie d'être rempli. La sorcière en chaleur releva Snape et plaça un baiser fiévreux sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait se sentir sur sa langue, et gémit à cette sensation érotique.

"Je vous veux à l'intérieur de moi, maintenant!" cria-t-elle en tirant en vain sur ses vêtements. Le sexe tendu et prêt à exploser, Snape retira vite sa cape et sa ceinture. Il déboutonna son pantalon massivement rempli, et sortit son membre hors de son boxer.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent à sa vue : la verge de Snape faisait au moins vingt centimètres et était incroyablement épaisse. Elle se sentit devenir encore plus humide d'anticipation.

"S'il vous plaît, prenez-moi ! » cria désespérément Hermione, entourant ses hanches de ses jambes. « Je le veux tellement ! » Snape fut heureux de s'exécuter. Il aligna son énorme sexe à son entrée et la pénétra. Hermione hurla dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir, mais Snape ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'adapter à sa taille. Il s'enfonçait encore et encore dans son fourreau serré, la poussant à ses limites.

« Putain ! » gémit Hermione, essoufflée. "Oui, seigneur! C'est ça, prenez-moi plus fort! Oh Oui ! Ohhhh ! » Le maître des potions la pilonna plus fort et plus vite, jusqu'à ce que le son de la chair contre la chair résonne dans la salle de classe. Chaque pénétration envoyait des vagues de plaisir à travers le corps d'Hermione, qui commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle pouvait sentir la pression grandir dans son bas-ventre, prête à la submerger à chaque instant.

« Ohhhh, Oui ! Mon dieu, professeur, votre membre est tellement bon ! Je vais jouir ! » Avec un cri, elle vint encore, sa chatte se contractant autour de la verge massive de Snape. Mais il n'avait pas encore fini. Il ne sortit d'elle que pour mieux la retourner, si bien qu'elle était à présent à plat ventre sur le bureau, et plongea à nouveau en elle.

Cette nouvelle position permettait à Snape de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chatte d'Hermione, frappant son point G à chaque pénétration. Hermione recommença à crier alors que son professeur la prenait plus fort que jamais. Totalement incapable de parler, elle gémissait sans s'arrêter, la sueur glissant le long de sa peau. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que les pénétrations de Snape deviennent erratiques.

« Je viens ! » gronda-t-il. « Putain ! » Dans un dernier mouvement, il jouit, répandant sa semence profondément dans le ventre de son élève. Hermione vint une troisième immédiatement après, criant son extase.

Tous deux restèrent sans bouger un long moment, reprenant leur souffle. L'effet de la potion était visiblement terminé, laissant Hermione complètement repue et épuisée. Lorsqu'il le put, Snape se redressa, se jeta un sort de nettoyage et commença à se rhabiller. Hermione lui emboîta le pas, le visage rougissant d'embarras devant sa propre attitude.

Boutonnant sa chemise, Hermione s'approcha nerveusement de son professeur, qui avait retrouvé son fauteuil, derrière son bureau.

« Professeur, je… » commença-t-elle. Snape leva une main pour l'interrompre.

« Il serait préférable que pas un mot concernant ce petit… incident ne sorte de cette pièce » dit-il.

Hermione acquiesça. « Vous pouvez sortir. »

"Mais qu'en est-il de…

« Je pense qu'il est juste de dire que vous avez gagné vos points supplémentaires, Miss Granger » l'interrompit Snape, l'ombre d'un sourire apparaissant au coin de sa bouche. Hermione l'imita en retour. Elle récupéra ses affaires et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la classe.

« Oh, Miss Granger, encore une chose » la rappela Snape. Hermione se retourna. « Si vous vous inquiétez pour votre moyenne, nous pourrions peut-être envisager quelques… cours de soutien ? »

Hermione eut un sourire machiavélique.

oOoOoOo

Note de l'auteur: J'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! Comme toujours, reviewez-moi, s'il vous plait!

Ca ne prend qu'une seconde et ça me met toujours de bonne humeur : )

Et encore merci à LemonyWickedAwesome ! Je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé ce que j'ai écrit : )

oOoOoOo

Note de la traductrice : Voilààà ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec le groOos citron, je voulais éviter certains effets du précédent (« Une délicieuse punition », toujours de sythlerinxxx)… Vous aimez ? Vous en voulez d'autres ?

Je vais attaquer la fic en trente chapitres très vite (aujourd'hui ?) et faire différentes autres choses en parallèle… Enfin, là, je parle de mes traductions, je compte bien continuer aussi à être bêta ^^

Si quelqu'un veut me faire relire des one-shots, je suis preneuse ! Je ne prends plus de fics en plusieurs chapitres, je suis déjà avec Akhilane, Elphe et tabourette ^^

Encore que si on me propose un pitch motivant… ^^''

oOoOoOo

Petit test!

Celle/celui qui trouve tous les noms, sauf le dernier, se voit dédié le chapitre 1 du "Sauvetage de Miss Granger" ^^

Ceux qui trouvent le dernier auront triché, donc ça ne compte pas.

Akhi a droit de participer ^^ Mais je l'aide pas, promis.

oOoOoOo

_**Extrait du synopsis :**_

"_**Possibles HG avec SS, LM, DM, HP, RW, FF, RH, F, AF, AD, MD."**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**Note de ma beta (enfin tu te déciiiides!) : L'est où mon THEOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !**_

_**Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Lucius Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid (nan, tu oserais ?! **__**O_o), Fol'oeil?, Albus Dumbledore, ?**_

_**Je penche pour un rusard au milieu mais je sais plus ses initiales en anglais**_

**oOoOoOo**

**Bon. D'abord ce n'est pas moi qui ose, c'est Miss Figg ^^ Et ensuite… Tous les persos annoncés ne sont pas forcément « en acte », mais tous « en possibilité très grande ». Là.**

**Pour l'instant c'est égalité entre deux, Akhi et Diane37…**

**Indice : le « F » correspond au nom entier, pas à un morceau. Hors pour Rusard, on connaît son prénom ! Idem pour Fol'œil qui d'ailleurs n'est qu'un pseudo.**

**Alors ? Quelqu'un trouve ?**

**Le prénom du dernier est apparu en bonus dans une autre de mes traductions ^^**


End file.
